Heal and Hurt
by N. Yufa
Summary: Mana yang lebih sakit? Mencintai tanpa dicintai atau dicintai tanpa mencintai? Atau... Lebih sakit ketika kita dicintai seseorang tapi tak bisa mencintainya karena kita mencintai seseorang yang darinya kita tak bisa mendapatkan cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Hoooolllllaaaaaaaa.....

tanpa basa basi busuk ku persembahkan fic gaje yang tak bermutu ini. Yang mau baca, yag mau review. Yang mau ngflame, bahkan buat yang gag sudi nglirik, sumonggo kerso....

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

warning: berisi hal-hal yang.... nilai aja sendiri!

**HEAL AND HURT**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menghindari onyx yang tengah memandang wajahku. Aku tak mampu bila harus membalas tatapannya. Tatapan onyx yang selalu membuat lumbung hatiku terisi perasaan ganjil. Perasaan yang meresahkan jiwaku... Perasaan yang memperkosa batinku... Perasaan yang selalu membuatku ingin dekat dengannya saat dia jauh, dan ingin jauh darinya ketika dia di sisiku... Karena aku tak berdaya mengendalikan getaran hebat yang meleburkan tulang-tulangku... Tak ada yang bisa ku buat dengan perasaan ini.

"Sakura, kau mendengarku?" ucapannya begitu dingin menabuh gendang telingaku.

"I-iya Sasuke..." aku mengangkat wajahku. Mata onyxnya mengunci emeraldku. Ada rasa yang begitu akrab menyusuri arteriku dan bermuara di paru-paruku. Rasa itu meronta namun aku tahan. Selalu begitu...

"Hn," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan melangkah pergi.

Aku masih terlalu sibuk bergumul dengan perasaanku saat sebuah tangan hangat menepuk bahuku.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati seseorang tengah tersenyum padaku. "Itachi-kun..." aku membalas senyumnya.

Onyx... Lagi! Tapi kali ini begitu berbeda. Onyx yang sama tajamnya dengan onyx yang baru saja berlalu itu tak menimbulkan efek apapun di hatiku. Tak ada gemuruh rasa yang membuatku lemas menahannya.

"Sedang apa Sakura?" tanya Itachi dengan suara beratnya.

"Ah, tak ada... Tadi Sasuke-kun baru saja kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Kakashi sensei..."

"Ouh..." hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi.

Itachi dan Sasuke... Di mataku, Uchiha bersaudara itu serupa namun jauh berbeda. Dari segi fisik, mereka sama-sama menarik. Sikap mereka yang kalem dan terkesan dingin khas Uchiha merupakan magnet terkuat yang mampu menyedot perhatian seluruh wanita di Konoha.

Bila aku menatap mata Uchiha bungsu, onyx itu begitu menusuk dan membekukan. Namun, saat emeraldku bertemu dengan onyx Uchiha sulung, sorot dingin darinya sangat menyejukkan. Ibarat musim, Sasuke adalah musim dingin yang angkuh merengkuh Konoha dan Itachi adalah musim panas yang melelehkan congkak gunung-gunung es di musim dingin, meski tak semua orang menyadarinya.

"Sakura!!!" seru Ino menghancurkan keheningan antara aku dan Itachi.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendekat ke arah kami berdua.

"Ah, Itachi-kun... Selamat siang," sapanya pada Itachi. Itachi hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajah rupawannya.

"Sakura, aku ingin mentraktirmu makan dango..." ia melirik ke arah Itachi. "Dan kalau tak keberatan, Itachi-kun boleh ikut bersama kami," tawarnya.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih. Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah..." tolak Itachi halus.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal kan aku ingin ngobrol dengan Itachi..." keluh Ino.

"Sampai jumpa semuanya..." pamit Itachi.

Pemuda dengan perawakan seperti Sasuke itu segera pergi menjauh dari kami.

"Itachi keren sekali ya Sakura..." kata Ino saat telah berada di kedai dango. "Seperti Sasuke," lanjutnya.

Aku berpaling kepadanya saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebut.

"Tentu saja Itachi lebih menyenangkan daripada si bungsu Uchiha itu..." gumam Ino seperti mengerti arti tatapanku.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke juga menyenangkan. Hanya saja dia..."

"Sasuke?! Menyenangkan?!" potong Ino cepat. "Yang benar saja... Cowok angkuh macam dia sama sekali tidak menyenangkan..."

"Jika kita bisa memperlakukan Sasuke dengan cara yang dia inginkan, dia adalah seorang pribadi yang menyenangkan."

"Ah, kau suka padanya ya?" goda Ino, sukses membuat darahku menjalar cepat hingga ke pipi.

"T-tidak! Ten-tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya menilai," elakku.

"Jujur saja Sakura, aku kan sahabatmu. Lagi pula Uchiha memang tak bisa ditolak."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai Sasuke..."

"Kalaupun iya, tak masalah kan?" Ino menyikut lenganku, mencoba mencari kepastian.

Aku terdiam. Apa arti perasaan yang selama ini mengamuk di dadaku saat aku dekat dengan Sasuke? Kami-sama... Benarkah bila aku... Mencintai Sasuke???

Uchiha tak bisa ditolak???

Mencintai Sasuke???

Arrrghhh... Aku meremas rambut pink-ku, frustasi.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah, aku terus saja memikirkan ucapan Ino. Aku bisa saja berkata padanya bahwa aku tak mencintai Sasuke, tapi hati tak akan pernah bisa berdusta.

Dia... Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatku tenggelam dalam insomniac karena terjerat rindu ingin berjumpa padanya. Dia yang selalu membuat hatiku bergoncang hebat hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Dia yang meluluh lantakkan segala keangkuhan perasaanku dengan onyxnya...

"Ugh!" desisku saat sesuatu yang keras menghantam bahuku.

"Sasuke?" ujarku pelan saat menyadari orang yang telah menabrak tubuhku.

Matanya menatapku tajam. Ada kepedihan terpancar dari onyxnya yang kelam. Rasanya hatiku tersayat melihat pancaran matanya.

Tanpa berkata apapun ia segera berlari meninggalkan aku sendiri yang masih diliputi rasa ingin tahu.

Saat aku berbalik untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah mematung memandangi tempat Sasuke menghilang. Wajah ayunya terlihat sendu.

"Hinata?"

**Sasuke's POV**

"Maaf Sasuke... Aku tidak bisa," ujar Hinata pelan.

Seluruh persendirianku melemas. Ada amarah dan kecewa yang menggedor dinding jantungku. Jawaban Hinata benar-benar membuat segalanya terasa menyempit hingga rusuk-rusukku pun terasa remuk. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke ditolak?!!! Aaarrrrrgggghhhhhh!!!

"Apa karena Itachi?" tanyaku tetap berusaha tenang meski hatiku panas.

Hinata menatapku dalam. Lavendernya berbicara bahwa ia tak tega membiarkan aku tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Terlambat! Aku sudah tahu segalanya... Dan itu menyakitkan.

"Hinata?"

"M-maaf..." ucapnya pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Rasanya ingin ku runtuhkan tembok di belakang Hinata berdiri. Amarahku sudah sampai di tenggorokkan dan siap ku muntahkan. Kenapa? Kenapa harus kakakku sendiri yang menghancurkan semua impianku dengan ratu hatiku, Hyuuga Hinata? Kenapa? Kenapa lagi-lagi Itachi merebut kebahagiaan dalam hidupku? Aku muak terus dibandingkan dengannya! Aku benci setiap orang mengagung-agungkan dirinya... Dan sekarang... Aku harus dipecundangi olehnya dalam urusan cinta? Brengsek!

"Sasuke..." gumam Hinta dengan nada bersalah.

Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun dari mulutnya. Akan terlalu menyakitkan bila aku terus menyaksikan wajahnya, mendengar suaranya... Aku tak bisa memilikinya! Dan semua itu karena Itachi brengsek itu!

Aku tak menghiraukan Hinata. Menemui Itachi dan membuat perhitungan dengannya! Ya! Hanya itu yang ada di kepalaku. Segera aku berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata terus saja memanggilku dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Telan saja kata maafmu, Hinata! Percuma! Aku tak akan bisa memaafkan keadaan ini. Itachi... Itachi yang harus dipersalahkan. Mengapa harus ada dia di antara kita? Mengapa harus dia yang ada di hatimu, bukan diriku? Keparat!

"Ugh!" desis seseorang.

Karena terlalu cepat berjalan dan tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, aku menabrak seseorang. Seseorang berambut pink yang kini tengah menatapku dengan heran.

"Sasuke?" gumamnya pelan. Mata emeraldnya memandangku penuh tanya.

Masa bodoh! Aku kembali berjalan untuk menemui Itachi. Dia harus menerima pelajaran. Dia tak boleh terus-terusan mengambil apa yang seharusnya aku miliki. Kesempurnaan hidup seharusnya menjadi milikku, bukan Itachi!

Brrraakkk!!!

Ku dobrak pintu kamar Itachi dengan seluruh tenaga yang ku miliki. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan sakit ketika tubuhku menghantam pintu yang keras itu. Sudah terlalu sakit. Di sini... Di hati ini.

"Brengsek kau Itachi!" aku berlari dan mencengkeram kerah baju Itachi, membuatnya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maksudmu apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya tenang.

"Bajingan!" ku mendaratkan pukulan di muka kakakku itu, menyisakan warna biru di sana.

Iatchi terhuyung ke belakang. Sebelum dia sempat menemukan keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali, segera ku tendang perutnya, tepat di hatinya. Kau tidak tahu, Itachi! Kau tidak tahu rasa sakit yang mendera hatiku!

"Sas-Sasuke..." dia berusaha bangkit.

Payah! Segera ku himpit tubuhnya ke tembok dan ku cekik lehernya.

"Kau..." nafasku tersengal-sengal. Emosi dan lelah meleburr jadi satu. "Kenapa kau harus lahir di muka bumi ini, eh?" ku tampar wajahnya yang telah lebam. Itachi diam tanpa perlawanan.

"Orang busuk macam dirimu tak pantas menjadi kakakku. Kau hanya bisa merebut kebahagiaanku, adik kandungmu sendiri. Setelah semua yang kau punya, apa kau masih belum puas? Kau boleh mengambil semuanya, Itachi. Ketampanan, kecakapan, kekuasaan... Tapi jangan Hinata! Dia milikku!" luapku penuh kemarahan.

"Ak-aku t-ttidak m-men-cin-tainya..." ujar Itachi terputus-putus.

Plaaakkk! Satu tamparan kembali ku layangkan ke pipi kirinya.

"Tapi dia mencintaimu! Tak seharusnya kau memenangkan hatinya! Kau bajingan! Seharusnya kau mati!!!" aku mempererat cengekeramanku di lehernya.

"Mas-masanya dekat, S-ssas-uke... A-aku p-pas-pasti ma-ti..." Itachi kehabisan banyak oksigen. Ada sesuatu yang perih tiba-tiba menyusup dalam rongga hatiku. Meluberkan amarahku. Ku lepaskan cengkeraman tanganku di lehernya. Sorot mata onyx Itachi menghujam jantungku dan merobek paru-paruku.

"Kau bisa mengambil segala yang kau mau kalau aku mati..." gumamnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar olehku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas. Mengapa keadaannya harus seperti ini?

Ku pandangi tubuh Itachi yang masih berusaha tegak meski lemah. Wajahnya penuh luka dan darah. Aku baru sadar, kini kakakku itu makin kurus. Dia terlihat kuat di luar, tetapi sebenaranya dia rapuh dan... Ironis!

Aaarrrggghhhh!!! Siapapun dia yang telah mencuri hati Hinata tak akan pernah aku maafkan! Tak terkecuali dengan Itachi bagaimanapun keadaannya!

Aku menjauh darinya dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Ku pandangi langit-langit kamarku. Wajah Hinata terlintas di sana. Segera ku tepis bayangan itu. Dengan membayangkan wajahnya saja telah membuat aku gila. Dan kini... Kenyataan ini... Kenyataan bahwa aku tak bisa memilikinya karena Itachi... Semua akan membunuhku seperti Itachi yang...

"Tuan Muda Itachi tak sadarkan diri!" pekik salah seorang pelayan Itachi dari luar.

Aku segera bangkit. Derap langkah para pelayan yang sibuk mengurus Itachi terdengar menggema di lorong. Aku terdiam, tak beranjak dari tempat ku berdiri. Itachi...

"Mas-masanya dekat, S-ssas-uke... A-aku p-pas-pasti ma-ti..."

Ah perkataan itu... Perkataan itu kembali terngiang di terlingaku. Bervibrasi hebat dalam hatiku.

Aku melangkah menuju balkon. Di bawah, terlihat mobil Ayah membawa Itachi pergi dari halaman rumah. Kalau kau mati, bukankah seharusnya aku senang, Itachi?

cerita gaje ini special bangged dari my hentai imouto.... buat hadiah kelulusanku.

Padahal aku mintanya lemon.... kok lama ya?

Katanya siy di chap 2 ada lemonnya... rasa keju gitu katanya...

yasudahlah..... Tolong review buat perbaikan. Yang gag review susah dapet jodoh.... *kabur sebelum digebukin sama readers-emang ada yang mau baca?*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey semua... Hallo hallo hallo hulla hulla hul *disumpal sepatu*

Kembali lagi dengan saya, author abal yang nekat melahirkan fic tanpa suami yang jelas... Hwahahahaha...

Fic gaje bin ancur ini dibuat dalam cuaca hati yang diterjang badai dilemma *gag ada yang nanya-plaakk!*

Yasudahlah, langsung saja saya persembahkan fic gaje ini untuk Anda semua yang rela baca.

Happy reading...

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto

**HEAL AND HURT**

**Chap 2**

**Sakura's POV**

Entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba insomniac membius malamku. Sudah berulang kali ku bolak-balikkan tubuhku untuk menemukan posisi paling nyaman agar aku bisa terlelap. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tetap saja tak bisa tidur.

Kelebat kejadian sore itu terus berseliweran di benakku. Onyx beku Sasuke yang berbicara tentang kepedihan, sikap cemas Hinata yang langsung menghindariku sebelum aku sempat bertanya... Ada apa sebenarnya antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga?

Huft...Aku bangkit dan duduk menyandar pada tembok di belakang tubuhku. Kepalaku terasa berat dan sakit.

02.11 am...

Malam terasa begitu panjang. Terlalu panjang untukku yang ingin menyingkat perasaan ganjil yang bermain liar di hatiku setelah melihat pemandangan kemarin sore. Rasanya sakit melihat luka yang terpancar di mata Sasuke. Gundah menyaksikan sikap Hinata yang langsung menjauh saat aku berusaha menyapanya. Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Apakah Hinata telah menyakiti Sasuke? Ugh! Mengapa terasa begitu terluka melihat kesedihan Sasuke? Mengapa aku tak rela menyaksikan Sasuke bersama dengan Hinata? Aku lebih tak rela bila tersimpan rahasia istimewa di antara mereka... Rahasia tentang cinta. Tidak! Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba ada kebencian dalam aliran darahku yang mengalir untuk Hinata? Mungkinkah aku... Cemburu?

Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini?

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Berusaha menutupi gelisah yang mendera batin. Aku ingin tidur. Melupakan semua resah ini. Aku berharap matahari segera terbangun agar aku bisa kembali melihat wajah Sasuke yang tak pernah absen dari khayalanku. Aku ingin melihat onyxnya tersenyum, bukan terluka seperti hari lalu. Aku ingin... Menyembuhkan laranya...

oOo

Aku melihatnya! Seorang pemuda emo bermata onyx tengah berjalan mendekat. Segera ku rapikan diriku agar tak terlihat kacau di depannya. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat wajahnya yang rupawan. Wajah yang selalu ingin ku sentuh dengan jari jemariku. Wajah yang selalu mengusik kesendirianku. Wajah yang selalu membuatku rindu...

Namun semangatku terpatahkan saat melihat keadaannya yang mengenaskan. Sasuke terlihat begitu... Berantakan. Rambut emonya acak-acakkan. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Lingkaran hitam menggelambir di bagian bawah matanya. Matanya kelam... Begitu kosong dan putus asa. Tak ada gairah hidup di sana. Dia melewatiku seperti angin yang enggan menghiraukan objek yang diterpanya. Dadaku terasa sesak.

Kuputar tubuhku dan menyaksikan langkahnya yang gontai menuju ruang kelas 2A. Huft... Bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkan lukamu bila kau bahkan tak mau menatapku, Sasuke?

Dengan langkah berat, aku melangkah menuju kelasku yang juga kelas Sasuke. Teman-temanku sudah bersiap di meja masing-masing untuk menghadapi pelajaran pertama yang diampu Kakashi Sensei. Sasuke duduk di pojok depan dengan malas-malasan. Ocehan Naruto, teman sebangkunya, sama sekali tak ia hiraukan. Aku mengambil bangku di samping Ino, di pojok belakang.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan..." sapa Ino ceria.

"Selamat pagi, Ino..." balasku datar.

"Uh, menyebalkan sekali! Si sensei hentai itu pasti telat..." gerutu Ino.

Ternyata perkiraan Ino meleset. Kakashi sensei yang hobi telat itu datang tepat waktu, sebuah prestasi langka di dunia pendidikan Konoha High School.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya ya? Seumur hidupku diajar Kakashi sensei, baru kali ini dia tidak terlambat," bisik Ino yang ku acuhkan.

Aku sibuk mengamati Sasuke. Dia duduk menyandar pada kursi. Penjelasan Kakashi sensei ia abaikan. Sepertinya ia tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Uchiha, bisa kau jelaskan mengenai bab interferensi cahaya?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Sasuke diam, tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi yang kini tengah menatapnya heran. Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya mencubit lengannya untuk membangunkan dia dari lamunan. "Eh?" desisnya saat kembali ke alam sadar. Naruto segera menunjuk ke arah senseinya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang interferensi cahaya?" ulang Kakashi jengkel.

Sasuke mendongak, memperhatikan wajah senseinya sejenak sebelum berkata dengan santai, "Aku tidak tahu..."

Seisi kelas terperangah mendengar jawabannya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang pendiam tetapi berintelejensia tinggi, selalu dapat memecahkan soal tersulit kelas mahasiswa sekalipun, mengatakan tidak tahu untuk materi semudah itu. Aku merasa khawatir... Khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Jangan becanda, Uchiha!"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu..." Sasuke bangkit dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Kakashi sensei menghela napas untuk mengatur kesabaran. "Jangan hiraukan dia, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya..." ucapnya masih terlihat kesal atas ulah anak didiknya.

Semua murid kembali memperhatikan penjelasan Kakashi sensei termasuk aku.

Arrrgggghhh! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentarsi dengan materi pelajaran yang diberikan Kakashi sensei. Ragaku memang tengah duduk manis mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar, tapi jiwaku tengah berlari mengejar Sasuke. Mengejar dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku tak mau melihatnya begini. Aku tak ingin melihat dia hancur... Aku tak pernah mencemaskan seseorang seperti aku mencemaskan dirinya. Kami-sama, ku mohon tolong aku...

oOo

Aku sudah menjelajahi seluruh sudut Konoha High untuk mencari sosoknya. Tapi aku tak menemukannya di manapun. Apa mungkin dia pulang ke rumah? Tapi mobilnya masih terparkir apik di halaman parkir siswa, sinyal bahwa ia masih ada di sekolah ini.

Aku menepuk jidatku. Sepertinya aku melupakan satu tempat. Gudang belakang sekolah. Dengan berlari kecil aku pergi menuju tempat yang sepertinya mustahil seorang Uchiha Sasuke berkenan menjamah tempat kumuh macam itu. Tapi siapa tahu saja dia ada di sana...

Tepat! Ia tengah duduk bersandar di pintu masuk gudang. Menengadah menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Segera ku kumpulkan energi untuk menemuinya. Sekedar menyapa atau... Entahlah! Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya.

Namun, energi keberanian yang sudah ku kumpulkan pecah, diinjak seorang gadis berambut indigo yang kini berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Aku berlindung di balik tumpukan kursi yang sudah tak terpakai dan mengintai adegan di hadapanku.

Sasuke membuang muka saat Hinata mendekatinya. Perih... Seperti ada gelombang elektromagnetik antara batinku dan Sasuke hingga aku bisa merasakan getaran yang meluluh lantakkan perasaannya. Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Sepertinya ia merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke enggan berpaling. Ia diam tanpa suara.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Hinata cemas.

Sasuke tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Soal Itachi-kun..."

"Jangan sebut namanya!" potong Sasuke ketus. "Aku muak mendengarnya. Dan aku jijik melihat wajahnya..." Sasuke berdiri dan hendak pergi tapi Hinata menahannya.

"Sasuke-kun, ku mohon jangan menyiksaku seperti ini!" ia bergetar mengucapkannya. Tangannya memegangi kaki Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan Hinata!" Sasuke menyentakkan kakinya, meronta dari cengkeraman Hinata. Dengan sekali sentakan, kakinya kembali bebas.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan karena jarak yang begitu tipis. Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul di hatiku. Menyaksikan Sasuke dan Hinata sedekat itu, hatiku terkuras cemburu.

"Kau yang menyiksaku, Hinata. Kau tak tahu betapa besar ekspektasiku untuk dapat memilikimu. Kau sendiri yang memberiku selembar kertas kosong untuk aku isi dengan mimpi dan harapan kita bisa bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Setelah aku tak menemukan tempat lagi untuk menuliskan mimpi-mimpiku akan cinta ini, kau meremas dan merobek kertas itu lalu kau buang ke Bermuda. Mengunci pintu hatimu untukku dan memberikan kunci itu pada Itachi!"

Hinata menunduk. Menyembunyikan sendu yang terpancar dari bola mata lavendernya. Setitik cairan bening perlahan jatuh menyusuri wajahnya.

Kami-sama... Ku rasakan persendianku serasa tercabut sampai aku tak mampu lagi menopang ragaku. Aku jatuh duduk berlutut. Ternyata selama ini orang yang ku cintai menaruh cinta yang begitu besar pada gadis lain. Sudut matakau terasa terbakar. Buliran air mata merintik bagai hujan. Hatiku kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Aku pikir kekagumanmu selama ini pada Itachi bukanlah cinta. Ternyata aku salah. Aku salah mengharapkan dirimu, Hinata... Kau yang memberikan aku kesempatan untuk membangun ekspektasi cinta padamu, dan kau yang merobohkan fondasi itu yang begitu kokoh ku dirikan dengan ketulusan. Kau... Kau menyakitiku, Hinata..."

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpuruk dalam penyesalan. Di langkahnya yang ketiga ia berhenti dan memandang Hinata dari balik pundaknya.

"Oh ya... Pangeran pujaanmu itu mungkin tengah sekarat. Milikilah dia sebelum dia mati..." ujarnya hambar kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Hinata ternganga. Kabut kesedihan kembali menyapu wajah ayunya.

Aku tak peduli! Segera ku berlari meninggalkan tempat ini... Berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Berharap kepedihan itu berjatuhan dari dalam hatiku yang telah runtuh.

oOo

**Normal POV**

"Itachi-kun..." gumam Hinata pelan saat ia telah berada di samping Itachi yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit.

Iatchi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Menangkap sosok gadis di hadapannya yang hablur dari pandangannya.

"Hinata..." jawabnya lemah. Ia memaksa diri menarik senyuman di wajahnya, tapi terasa sakit. Luka lebam di wajahnya akibat pukulan Sasuke membuatnya sakit untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apakah Sasuke yang melakukannya?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Itachi memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. Bukan! Sepenuhnya bukan salah Sasuke. Ia telah akrab dengan atmosfer rumah sakit jauh sebelum Sasuke membuat tubuhnya makin ringkih seperti sekarang ini. Dan Sasuke juga bukan satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia harus kembali terpenjara dalam ruang berwarna putih itu. Ada yang lain yang mempermainkan nyawanya. Menyedot hidupnya detik demi detik. Meringkas usianya yang masih muda... Sesuatu yang mengundang malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk mendekat tiap saat. Sesuatu yang akan mengantarnya pada liang kematian dalam masa yang singkat. Sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh Itachi dan keluarga Uchiha.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, Hinata. Aku tak ingin Sasuke tahu kau datang kemari untuk menjengukku..." kata-kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi.

"Itachi-kun..." suara Hinata bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku mencintaimu... Aku tak mungkin membiarkan orang yang aku cinta berjalan sendirian dalam menghadapi duka. Aku ingin ada di sampingmu, Itachi..." ungkap Hinata jujur.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang. "Selama ini aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Sasuke lebih membutuhkanmu..." ujarnya pahit.

"Tidak, Itachi-kun. Aku akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkan pertolongan..." bantah Hinata.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, Hinata. Aku membutuhkan... Orang lain..."

Jantung Hinata berdegup lebih kencang. Itachi tidak membutuhkan dirinya, tapi membutuhkan orang lain? Siapa? Kenapa? Apakah ada orang lain yang lebih pantas diharapkan selain dirinya?

"Siapa? Siapa orang itu, Itachi-kun?" tanyanya menahan emosi dan sakit hati. Tak dipedulikannya segumpal air mata yang siap menelusuri paras indahnya.

"Sakura... Haruno Sakura..."

TuBerCulosis

Wah... Makin gaje adj ne fic... Tapi mau gimana lagi? Diriku tak mampu bikin fic yang bermutu T.T *nyebur ke laut-dikerubutin hiu*.

Errr... Soal lemon... Bentar ya, nunggu otak bejadku kembali berfungsi *dikeroyok readers*

balas review yang gag log in ah.... (yang log in uda dibales lewat PM)

*Micon: wah! anda menjadi reviewer pertama! selamat anda mendapatkan satu lusin gelas pecah *dilempar gelasnya sama micon ke muka author*

saia... saia ragu apakah saya perempuan atau laki-laki, tapi siy ada yang panggil saia sista, so bisa menyimpulkan sendiri kan?

itachi ntar mati gag ya, takdirnya ada di tangan saia *evil laugh*

ok ntar saia buanyakin sasusakunya...Thanks uda rev

*haness: dasar kendo! mau lemon rasa apa? keju ato cokelat?

*Je_jess: terima kasii terima kasii terima kasii...*Ipin mode: on*

ne uda diupdate...

*Uchiha Sakuya-Chan: *ngelempar tisu* emang menyedihkan... semua akan saia bwd menderita! *dichidori*

*Dobe_chan: semua akan saia bikin menderita sampai nangis darah. hwahahahahahaha... Thanks ya uda rev

*Ichibi Yufa's: arigatou ichibi-kun! This fic is my imouto's. She happy make the other be hurted.

*roselovely+cumanyasar: ini updetannya...

Review dari readers adalah pil yang menyuntikkan energi kekuatan untuk Author abal ini...

So... REVIEW! Yang review didoakan enteng jodoh!

Amien... Amien ya Robbal 'alamin...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola... Berhubung author lagi sakit perut, malas teriak-teriak, langsung adja saia persembahkan fic gaje bin abal ini...

Sugeng maos

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto

**Chap 3 **

Hinata terkejut mendengar pengakuan Itachi. Dadanya bergemuruh dahsyat. Rasa sakit mendera seluruh jiwanya. Air mata berjejal di matanya. Hendak tumpah menjadi laut kesedihan, namun ia tahan mati-matian. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Itachi.

Sesaat hening menyelubungi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Itachi memandangi langit-langit kamar yang ia huni dengan pandangan kosong. Sementara Hinata masih sibuk bergulat dengan batinnya. Sesakit inikah mencintai tanpa dicintai? Apakah rasa ini sama dengan yang Sasuke rasakan saat ia menolak cintanya?

Hati Hinata berteriak pilu. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sakura? Apa istimewanya gadis berambut merah muda itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia harus kalah dengan seorang gadis biasa seperti Sakura? Kenapa? Apa ini hukuman darimu karena telah menyakiti Sasuke, Kami-sama?

"Itachi-kun..." desisnya lirih.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa harus dia?" tanya Hinata pahit.

Itachi menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya enggan.

"Tidak tahu?" Hinata memandang Itachi tajam.

Itachi membalas tatapan Hinata sama tajamnya. "Cinta bukanlah soal mengapa kau bisa menjatuhkan rasa itu pada seseorang. Tetapi lebih kepada bagaimana kau memaknai dan menunjukkan rasa cinta itu, bukan dalam sekedar kata, tapi tindakan. Saat kau tidak menemukan alasan mengapa kau mencintai seseorang, itulah cinta yang tulus. Karena cinta bukan sekedar kekaguman belaka..." ujar Itachi tegas.

"Aku harap kau berbohong padaku. Aku yakin Sakura hanya alasanmu saja agar kita tidak bisa bersatu. Kau menolak cintaku dan berpura-pura mencintai orang lain karena Sasuke, kan? Kau tidak ingin melukai perasaannya, kan? Kau hanya... Kau hanya tidak mau Sasuke bersedih karena kenyataan bahwa kita saling mencintai... Iya kan?" tanya Hinata gusar.

"Kau salah, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah merekayasa cerita cinta yang pelik ini hanya untuk menjaga perasaan Sasuke. Aku memang mencintai Sakura. Aku membutuhkan dirinya."

Sakit. Hati Hinata menolak untuk percaya pada Itachi. "Tidak Itachi-kun... Tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu mendekati Sakura. Ku mohon jangan mempermainkan perasaanku... Ku mohon..." isaknya sendu.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mempermaninkan perasaanmu. Perasaan kita sendiri lah yang terkadang mempermainkan hidup kita... Jika kau merasa tersiksa dengan perasaanmu, aku pun begitu. Aku lelah terus dipermainkan oleh perasaan ini. Perasaan yang ku sembunyikan dari Sakura. Aku pikir dengan melihatnya tersenyum itu sudah cukup bagiku, tapi ternyata tidak! Aku ingin memilikinya, tapi aku tak bisa karena aku..." ucapan Itachi terhenti. Cahaya matanya meredup. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lirih.

Itachi membisu. Ah, kalau saja Itachi masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bisa mencintai Sakura... Kalau saja ia tidak terlalu takut kehilangan Sakura tanpa pernah memilikinya... Kalau saja hidup ini lebih adil untuk dirinya yang hanya ingin mencintai satu wanita saja di dunia ini... Sayang sekali, mungkin Kami-sama tak akan memberikannya waktu untuk itu. Kadang hidup memang tak memberi pilihan.

"Itachi-kun..." Hinata menatap Itachi penuh kepiluan.

"Kau menyakitiku... Kau... Kau terlalu naïf! Aku benci kenyataan ini!" Hinata bangkit dan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan di mana Itachi terbaring tak berdaya. Air matanya membanjir. Hatinya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Ternyata mencintai tanpa dicintai benar-benar menyakitkan.

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat di koridor ia bertemu dengan rombongan Ino, Neji, Deidara, dan... Sakura!

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak suka. Sorot kebencian berkilat di mata lavendernya yang basah karena air mata. Melalui emeraldnya, Sakura membalas tatapan Hinata dengan penuh kepedihan dan kebencian yang sama besar. Ya, keduanya sama-sama sakit. Keduanya terluka karena cinta. Sakura mencintai Sasuke yang mencintai Hinata. Hinata mencintai Itachi yang ternyata mencintai Sakura. Walaupun begitu pelik, namun tak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Meski kadang cinta jatuh di tempat dan orang yang kurang tepat. Dan terkadang ego manusia menjadikannya alat untuk menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Eh! Err... Hinata... Kami..." gumam Ino berusaha meleburkan suasana tegang di depan matanya.

Hinata tak memedulikan Ino. Ia segera berlari menjauh dari mereka. Hal ini membuat Ino melongo.

"Dia kenapa ya? Tak seperti Hinata yang ku kenal..."

"Ada apa sebenarnya di antara kalian?" tanya Deidara pada Sakura.

"Tak ada..." tukas Sakura. "Tidak ada apa-apa, senpai..."

"Tapi kenapa kalian seperti saling mendendam?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ah, sudahlah! Tujuan kita ke sini untuk menjenguk Itachi, bukan untuk memperdebatkan hal-hal yang tak perlu dibicarakan," Neji menarik lengan Ino dan menyeretnya menuju kamar Itachi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal dan segera mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

"Itachi-senpai... Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" sapa Ino begitu masuk ke kamar Itachi.

Itachi berbinar bahagia menyaksikan para sahabatnya itu, terutama saat onyxnya menangkap sosok berambut pink yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Sudah lebih baik dari kemarin," jawabnya pelan.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke?" tanya Neji sambil memeriksa luka memar di wajah Itachi.

"Ah, tidak!" dusta Itachi. "Kami tidak pernah bertengkar sampai seperti ini. Aku hanya... Waktu itu aku berusaha menyelamatkan seorang ibu yang dirampok, dan perampok itu memukuli aku sampai seperti ini..."

"Wah, kasihan sekali..." desis Ino.

"Sasuke tidak menjengukmu, eh?" tanya Deidara.

"Err... Belum. Dia belum datang ke sini. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk."

"Sasuke belum menjengukmu? Tega sekali!" protes Sakura kesal. Sebenarnya ia belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya sejak bertemu dengan Hinata tadi.

Itachi gemas melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena kesal. Dengan melihat wajahnya saja ia merasa telah sembuh dari luka yang dihadiahkan oleh Sasuke.

"Keterlaluan!" gerutu Ino. "Tenang saja Itachi-kun. Kami ada untukmu kok," hiburnya.

"Itachi-kun, kau belum makan siang ya?" tanya Sakura saat ia melihat makanan di meja samping ranjang Itachi masih utuh tak tersentuh.

"Rasanya tidak enak."

"Kalau sedang sakit memang jadi tidak enak makan. Tapi, kau harus makan untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu. Aku suapi ya..." tawar Sakura sembari menyambar piring berisi makanan yang tergeletak di meja.

Darah Itachi berdesir hebat. Dengan cepat jantungnya memompa darahnya sampai menjalari kedua pipinya. Wajahnya bersemu merah mendengar tawaran Sakura. Bukannya mengiyakan atau menolak, dia malah terpaku menatap Sakura yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Neji berdehem menyaksikan adegan itu. "Ehem! Tak usah malu-malu Itachi..." godanya diiringi cekikikan nakal Ino dan Deidara.

Sakura langsung tertunduk malu, sementara wajah Itachi kini sudah semerah tomat.

Dengan canggung, Sakura menyuapi Itachi. Itachi yang tak kuasa menolak perlakuan Sakura merasa begitu malu pada para sahabatnya sekaligus bahagia karena Sakura memperhatikannya.

'Kami-sama, aku ingin terus seperti ini. Tersedot magnet dari pancaran emeraldnya yang indah... Menyaksikan senyumnya yang membuatku merasa utuh... Merasakan kehangatan suasana saat dia di dekatku. Aku mencintainya... Aku ingin memilikinya... Berikan aku kesempatan untuk memilikinya...'

oOo

**Sakura's POV**

Aku memandangi pemuda di depanku dengan tatapan miris. Ia begitu terpuruk setelah cintanya ditolak oleh wanita yang ia cintai. Segala gerak-geriknya menyiratkan bahwa gairah hidupnya sudah tersapu oleh kesedihan yang mendalam.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengisi alveolusku dengan oksigen yang menyegarkan. Dengan tekad yang kuat, aku mengumpulkan keberanian di pundi-pundi dadaku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati orang yang sejak tadi aktivitasnya ku intai.

"Sasuke..." sapaku pelan sambil duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatapku tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian dia kembali menatap langit dari atap sekolah. Gudang, UKS, dan atap menjadi tempat favoritnya sejak ia mengidap penyakit yang disebut patah hati.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering ke sini... Tak berkumpul dengan Naruto serta yang lain?" ucapku membuka pembicaraan. Aku harap ia mau memberikan sedikit atensi padaku.

"Hn," dua huruf satu kata itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Aku mendengus kesal. Bodoh! Mana mungkin Sasuke akan tertarik dengan pembicaraanku? Melihatku saja dia enggan! Aaarrrrggghhhhh!

"Err... Kau... Kau tidak menjenguk Itachi di rumah sakit?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit.

"Bukan urusanmu," katanya tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Aku tahu..." desisku sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Lagi pula hari ini dia kembali ke rumah. Aku tak perlu repot-repot datang ke gedung putih dengan aroma obat yang menyengat itu, kan? Aku pun merasa tak perlu tahu keadaan Itachi..." kali ini Sasuke berpaling padaku dan memandangku dingin. Cepat-cepat ku tundukkan pandanganku agar tak melihat onyxya yang mengundang peri-peri kecil untuk memetik dawai-dawai asmara di hatiku... Meski akhirnya yang terlantun adalah sonata musim dingin yang menusuk tulang kehidupanku.

"Apa aku harus peduli pada orang seperti dia?" tanyanya dingin.

"Dia kakakmu. Sudah seharusnya kau menghormati dia... Lagi pula Itachi-senpai orang yang baik..."

"Sok tahu!" tukas Sasuke kesal. "Seorang kakak yang merebut seluruh kebahagiaan adiknya, kau bilang orang baik? Menjijikan!" katanya sinis.

"Dia tidak mengambil seluruh kebahagiaanmu, dia hanya mendapatkan cinta yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan..." aku menutup mulutku. Sial! Aku kelepasan bicara.

Sasuke langsung menatapku tajam. Aku membuang muka. Menghindari tatapan matanya yang menghakimi ku.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau..." Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya.

Aku membenamkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Aku tak mau dia mengamuk padaku. Tidak!

"Apa yang kau ketahui, Sakura?" Sasuke mengangkat daguku. Memaksaku untuk memandangnya. Aku menundukkan pandanganku, tak mampu menatap matanya yang dibutakan emosi.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada..." sahutku pelan.

Sasuke tak puas dengan jawabanku. Ia mendongakkan kepalaku agar matanya bertemu pandang dengan mataku. Ia ingin membaca kejujuran dari mataku.

"Kau bohong Sakura. Bibirmu bisa saja menggumamkan hal munafik yang busuk itu, tapi emeraldmu tak berkata demikian..." Sasuke terus menatapku tajam.

Dihunus tatapannya yang mematikan, aku pasrah. Aku tak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" geramnya sembari menampar pipi kananku sekuat tenaga. Tubuhku oleng dan segera ambruk ke samping. Tak sengaja kepalaku membentur lantai. Ku rasakan pelipisku basah oleh cairan merah pekat. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Dari pandangan mataku yang mengabur, aku melihat Sasuke berdiri dan membelakangiku. Ku jamin ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Keparat!" Sasuke menendang kaleng di hadapannya dengan penuh kemarahan. Menimbulkan suara gaduh yang semakin membuat kepalaku berputar.

Sasuke membatu di tempatnya. Hening... Hanya desir angin yang menampar tubuhku yang kini meringkuk tak berdaya.

"Uchiha Sasuke ditolak oleh Hyuuga Hinata karena Uchiha Itachi... Sungguh miris!" gumamnya pahit. "Kau tahu soal itu... Dan semua orang pasti juga akan mengetahuinya! Di mana harus ku simpan harga diriku ini?" ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Aku berusaha bangkit untuk menghampirinya, tapi tak bisa! Pipiku pedih dan kepalaku serasa berputar-putar. Aku ingin sekali Sasuke menyentuhku, tapi bukan begini! Bukan dengan cara melukaiku seperti ini. Tak mengapa bila aku harus menahan luka fisik, tapi hatiku jauh lebih terluka dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengobatinya.

"Aku selalu kalah dari Itachi..." Sasuke terduduk lemas. "Dia memiliki segalanya. Dia merampas semua yang aku inginkan... Aku rela. Tapi jangan Hinata. Aku tak pernah rela..."

Sakit... Aku, orang yang memendam cinta kepada Sasuke yang terlalu mencintai Hinata... Kini, di hadapanku, ku lihat lelaki yang aku cintai itu rapuh karena tak bisa memilki orang yang dia cintai... Sasuke... Andai kau tahu aku lebih rapuh dari dirimu... Tapi... Kau terlalu berharga untuk merasakannya! Aku tak ikhlas, Sasuke. Aku tak mau kau tersakiti oleh apapun dan siapapun.

Tanpa memedulikan diriku dan hatiku yang membiru, aku berusaha bangkit dan menyeret tubuhku untuk menenangkannya. Jangan! Sasuke tidak boleh terluka!

"Sasuke..." gumamku pelan tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di kepalaku. "Itachi tak merebut Hinata darimu," aku tetap berusaha menahan tubuhku agar tidak tumbang. Pandanganku samar untuk melihat Sasuke yang memunggungiku, tapi aku harus kuat demi Sasuke... Demi orang yang tak memedulikan aku sama sekali. "Mungkin memang belum saatnya kau memilki Hinata... Percayalah, jika kau benar-benar membutuhkan dirinya, Kami-sama akan memberikannya padamu," ujarku getir. Kami-sama... Lalu bagaimana dengan aku yang juga membutuhkan Sasuke?

Sasuke berbalik dan terkejut begitu mendapati keadaanku. "Sakura!" pekiknya.

Aku berusaha tersenyum meski tubuhku serasa mau ambruk. Perlahan Sasuke menggendongku dan membawaku turun dari atap. Hangat... Damai menjalar di nadiku. Ku pandangi wajahnya yang teduh. Aku tersenyum. Di balik sifat dingin dan kasarnya, dia memilki kelembutan hati yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam jiwanya. Sasuke... Ku pandangi terus wajahnya. Mencoba menghafal setiap lekuk wajahnya yang begitu sempurna. Siapa tahu besok aku tak lagi bisa memandanginya seperti sekarang... Dan wajah Sasuke menghilang dari mataku.

oOo

"Sudah bangun, eh?" tanya satu suara baritone di telingaku.

Aku berusaha membuka mata... Menahan beban sakit di kepala. Memfokuskan setiap cahaya yang menembus lensa mataku, membentuk sebuah bayangan yang begitu indah di depanku, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha pemuda yamg sangat kusayangi.

Sasuke tersenyum hambar. Namun senyumnya selalu terasa manis... Terlalu manis di hatiku yang selalu haus pada senyumannya.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyaku linglung. Rasanya aku telah kehilangan sebagian waktuku tadi.

"Kau pingsan. Sekarang kau di UKS," terangnya.

UKS? Ruangan ini gelap hingga aku tak mengenali di mana aku berada. "Kenapa gelap sekali?"

"Ini sudah sore, Sakura. Sudah pukul 5," Sasuke memandangku hampa. Onyx itu... Apakah tidak ada aku di sana? Di manakah letak diriku dalam dirinya? Mengapa aku selalu tersesat dalam kelam matanya. Matanya... Bagai lorong tanpa ujung yang membuat ku hilang dan tak menemukan jalan menuju hatinya.

"Sebenaranya..." ia berhenti sejenak, seolah ragu. "Kau harus tahu, aku sangat anti mengucapkan kata maaf dan terima kasih."

Aku membeku. Aku pikir aku telah menemukan sisi terang dari seorang manusia yang berhati batu seperti dirinya. Kelembutan hati yang tak pernah ditujukan pada siapapun saat aku merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dalam gendongannya. Ternyata tidak... Itu hanya sebuah formalitas. Tak ada rasa apapun di sana, di hatinya yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa menyentuhnya.

Perlahan dia kembali menggendongku. Membawaku keluar dari ruangan gelap itu menuju mobilnya. Tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa suara ia mengantarkan aku kembali ke rumah.

Aku selalu ingin dekat dengannya, tapi aku menginginkan kehangatan! Bukan keadaan seperti ini... Apakah tak pantas untukku mengharapkan cintanya dan sedikit menggantungkan harapan kepada seseorang yang begitu sempurna itu?

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di halaman rumahku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi aku segera membuka pintu, hendak segera turun. Tapi suara Sasuke menghentikan aku.

"Kau harus ingat..." desisnya pelan tanpa menoleh padaku. "Kau punya tanggung jawab atas harga diriku..."

Aku mengambil udara yang serasa seluruhnya karbondioksida. Sakit dan membunuh...

Aku turun dari mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya. Dengan segera ia menghilang, berlalu dari depan mataku.

Sasuke, masih sanggupkah aku bertahan untuk menemukan jalan menuju hatimu saat bahkan dirimu tak mengizinkan aku memasuki hidupmu?

oOo

Aku membolak-balik halaman novel di hadapanku tanpa gairah. Aku pikir dengan menelan semua isi novel di depanku, aku bisa melupakan bayangan wajah Sasuke sejenak, ternyata aku tak mampu. Huft... Susah sekali rasanya!

Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan derap langkah semua murid di perpustakaan yang berbondong-bondong keluar. Dengan bingung aku mengikuti langkah mereka menuju lapangan sekolah, ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oi Teme! Jangan nekad begitu!" seru Naruto diiringi pekik ngeri yang lain.

Aku segera mendongak. Di sana, di atap gedung lantai 6, sesosok tubuh tegap tengah terpaku memandangi bumi dengan ragu. Antara hasrat ingin mati dan gairah hidup yang memudar. Sasuke...

Jantungku berdegup abnormal. Tiba-tiba pandanganku jatuh pada seorang gadis indigo yang tengah menangis ketakutan menyaksikan adegan di atap gedung. Dia! Dia yang menyebabkan Sasuke jadi begini! Dia... Arrrgggghhh! Air matanya sungguh tak berguna! Dia... Brengsek!

Aku segera berlari menerjangnya. Aku tak peduli saat dia terjatuh dan memandangku penuh kemarahan. Aku tak akan memaafkannya jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke! Aku segera melewatinya dan berlari menuju atap gedung. Nafasku terengah-engah tak beraturan saat berlari menaiki tangga. Aku harus cepat sebelum semua terlambat!

"Uchiha!" teriakku saat telah mencapai tujuanku.

Sasuke menoleh padaku dan menatapku tanpa ekspersi. "Mau apa kau? Mau merengek-rengek supaya aku tak terjun dari atap gedung ini?" bentaknya. "Kau tak akan bisa menghalangiku, gadis pink."

"Tidak!" elakku. "Lakukan saja yang kau mau! Jika kau ingin mati, mati saja! Kini kau tunjukkan pada dunia, siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Seorang manusia angkuh yang ternyata rapuh. Kau tak pantas disebut lelaki..." kataku geram.

Sasuke terbelalak dan menatapku penuh emosi.

"Pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang menodai harga dirimu, Uchiha! Hanya karena seorang wanita, kau nekad bunuh diri? Menjijikan!" aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Ku lihat Sasuke menunduk penuh emosi dan kebimbangan. "Sudah cukup! Sekarang terjun saja! Dasar pecundang!" kataku berapi-api. Sejujurnya aku takut dia akan benar-benar bunuh diri dan... Pergi untuk selamanya... Aku tak suka! Aku tak suka melihat dia yang terperangkap dalam kesedihan hingga kehilangan jati diri. Ini bukan Sasuke yang aku kenal! Dan semua ini karena Hinata! Aku benci!

"Iya, kau benar, Sakura..." katanya masih tetap menunduk. Di bawah sana, ku dengar pekik ketakutan dari murid-murid yang menyaksikan aksi Sasuke. Beberapa sibuk menyiapkan matras untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke bila ia benar-benar nekad melompat ke bawah.

"Aku memang pecundang..." katanya lagi. "Selamat tinggal, Sakura..."

"SASUKKEEEE...!" Teriak seluruh siswa di bawah sana.

HUUUPPPP! Ku raih tangannya dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Ku dengar para penonton di bawah sana terpekik ngeri sekaligus sedikit lega karena Sasuke masih bisa ku tahan agar tak jatuh.

"Ce-cepat Sas-uke!" ujarku sambil menahan berat tubuhnya di kedua tanganku. "Cepat naik..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku, bodoh? Kau... Seharusnya membiarkan aku mati!" protes Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tanganku.

"Aku... Aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati percuma, Sasuke. Kau tidak pantas mati hanya karena cintamu tak terbalas oleh Hinata. Itu bukan sikap seorang laki-laki!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Sakura?"

"Karena aku peduli padamu! Cepatlah naik!" aku berusaha menarik tubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" katanya tanpa berusaha menarik tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Aku terdiam dan mengambil nafas. Mungkin inilah saatnya dia tahu. "Karena aku... Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..." kalimat itu... Akhirnya ku ucapkan juga.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya... Ku rasakan tenagaku tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Pegangan tanganku melemah dan...

"SASSUUUKKKEEEEEEEEEE!"

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

Hwahhh panjang... abal, gaje, ancur! *meremas kepala-frustasi*

Maaf bwd para readers *kalo ada yang baca*, saia memang tak bisa membuat fic yang bekualitas... T.T

Karena udah capek ngetik *dikepruk* saia cuma mau ngucapin makasii bwd my baka (kadang jenius siy) imouto, Hanessa Kamal el Santo a.k.a Violetness yang sudah membantu proses lahirnya fic ini *peluk Haness-ditonjok Pedrosa*-meskipun masih tanpa suami yang jelas-

thanke bwd: Je-jess, LuthMelody, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Ichie Ryu, KUrisu riku, violetness, castlellada lupher, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Kira-chan, Ran Uchiha, Haruchi Nigiyama, DeI, Dhea, harunaru chan muach, Nana, Mhaya Hatake, Intan SasuSaku..

thanks bwd Micon... Nasihat anda benar-benar menyentuh hati saya *ngelap air mata buaya pantai*

Yasudahlah... Review please!

yang gag review pacarnya ki joko bego!


	4. Chapter 4

Holla... Gomen, telat update (bangged)... Hehe... Abisnya my imouto sibuk mengurus dunia yang bentar lagi akan ia geluti *halah! Sok sibuk lu!* dan... jujur chapter ini... jelek bangged... Saya lagi kehilangan kemampuan menulis *emang dasarnya gag mampu kale*

Yasudahlah... Langsung adj saya persembahkan fic abal dengan tingkat kegajean mencapai 926 rpm *maksud loe?*

Sugeng reading

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto

**HEAL AND HURT**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku tak lagi merasakan genggaman tangan Sakura. Tapi pengakuannya masih bergaung di hatiku. Sakura peduli padaku... Sakura... Mencintaiku?

Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang dengan begitu ringan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang memberat mencekung pundak. Kalimat Sakura... Tubuhku terlempar gravitasi yang membuatku semakin dekat dengan bumi... Semakin dekat dengan kata mati. Pengakuan Sakura tak lebih dari sebuah elegi yang mengantarkan aku kepada kehidupan lain bernama alam kematian.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa ku rasakan. Bahkan saat itu bayangan wajah Hinata yang selalu menjadi warna dalam hari-hariku pun tak dapat tertangkap anganku. Kami-sama, benarkah aku akan mati detik ini juga?

BHUUUAAAGGHHH!

Tubuhku menghantam sesuatu yang begitu keras. Rasanya seluruh ragaku remuk. Sakit tak tertangguhkan. Anyir menyeruak hidungku. Ku rasakan sesuatu yang pekat membasahi tubuh. Mataku menangkap wajah-wajah yang mengabur mengerumuni diriku. Samar terdengar suara-suara yang memanggilku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari sebuah wajah yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba ingin ku lihat, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali. Hinata mendekat padaku. Bukan! Bukan wajah itu yang ingin ku lihat. Aku ingin melihat wajah yang lain. Tapi wajah itu tak ada.

Kepalaku terasa berputar. Wajah-wajah yang mengerumuniku berjelaga menjadi siluet yang membuat onyxku tak mampu menjangkau pandangan. Dan segalanya... Menjadi gelap.

oOo

Sakura duduk mematung di samping seorang lelaki yang terbaring dengan perban di kepalanya serta gips yang membalut lengan kirinya. Selang infuse di tangan kanannya meneteskan cairan bening untuk memberikan suplemen kehidupan. Mata Sakura mengamati kardiograf yang menunjukkan denyut jantung lelaki itu. Ia menghela nafas. Sudah hampir tiga jam lelaki itu tergolek tanpa membuka matanya sejak ia di bawa ke rumah sakit. Sakura tak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu meski semua teman-temannya telah pergi sejak operasi penyedotan darah yang masuk ke otak Sasuke berhasil dilakukan. Tidak akan... Dia tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa agar lelaki itu segera membuka matanya.

Sakura mengamati wajah pucat Sasuke yang tertidur dalam sakit. Bahkan di saat tidur pun garis-garis kepedihan dapat terbaca jelas di wajah itu. Sakura memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih. Lelaki yang ia cintai, lelaki yang kini terbaring lemah di hadapannya itu nekad mengakhiri hidupnya karena Hinata. Karena rasa putus asa akan cinta yang tak terbalas. Butiran bening mengalir dari mata emeraldnya. Bukankah semua ini adalah suatu bukti betapa besar rasa cinta Sasuke kepada Hinata? Lalu, untuk apa dia di sana? Untuk apa ia bertindak tolol dengan setia menemani Sasuke di saat lelaki itu terluka karena cintanya kepada wanita lain? Untuk apa ia terus peduli kepada Sasuke yang mengunci hatinya pada Sakura? Begitu kuatkah cinta di hatinya untuk Sasuke hingga ia tak peduli lagi dengan hatinya yang semakin rapuh karena kenyataan ini?

Sakura mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia adalah seseorang yang tak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh Sasuke, ia yakin itu. Dia tahu, Sasuke menginginkan Hinata. Lalu, di mana dia? Di mana gadis yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Sasuke? Sejak Sasuke jatuh dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, ia tak nampak. Cih, benar-benar tak berguna!

Isak tangis Sakura mengeras. Bahkan seseorang yang seharusnya ada untuk Sasuke pun tak peduli, kenapa dia dengan bodohnya bersedia menemani Sasuke. Cinta. Ya, alasannya adalah cinta... Cinta yang telah menguliti semua logikanya hingga ia rela bertindak bodoh seperti sekarang ini.

Ia menyeka air mata yang menderas membasahi wajah ayunya. "Sasuke..." diraihnya tangan Sasuke dan dikecupnya lembut. "Kau bodoh, Sasuke... Mengapa harus menyiksa dirimu sendiri hanya karena seseorang yang tak memiliki cinta untukmu?"

Bibir mungil Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pahit. "Dan aku... Aku sama bodohnya denganmu. Mati-matian ku pertahankan cinta ini meski kau tak pernah mengharapkan diriku," Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang sejak tadi ia duduki.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengusir bisikan-bisikan halus yang memprovokasinya untuk terus bertahan dengan cintanya. Hatinya sudah tak mampu lagi. Kami-sama, tak bisakah cinta sedikit berbaik hati kepadanya yang memiliki ketulusan?

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya. Mendapati pandangannya berkabut. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Dikerjap-kerjapkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas sembari meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Kilau zamrud yang begitu terang adalah hal pertama yang dapat ia lihat setelah tak sadarkan diri berjam-jam. Mata Sakura...

"Sasuke..." desis Sakura gembira saat melihat Sasuke membuka matanya. Kebahagiaan membuncah di hatinya karena do'anya terkabul.

Sasuke tak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Onyxnya menatap wajah di hadapannya dengan seksama. Wajah itu... Wajah yang kini berseri memandangnya... Adalah wajah yang sangat ingin ia lihat di detik terakhir hidupnya. Ia sedikit melupakan nyeri di kepalanya dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya ketika ia sadar, Kami-sama begitu baik kepadanya... Terlalu baik untuk orang seperti dia. Dia bisa kembali melihat wajah itu sebelum dia mati... Atau mungkin, kini dia sudah mati dan wajah Sakura hanya ilusi dalam sebuah kematian yang ia gapai sendiri? Absurd!

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling seperti orang linglung. Putih... Apakah ini surga? Tidak! Sasuke membantah pemikirannya sendiri. Dia merasa tak pantas mendapatkan surga.

"Kau di rumah sakit, Sasuke..." kata Sakura seperti mengerti kebingungan Sasuke.

Sasuke tercekat. Ruangan putih ini bukan surga, tapi rumah sakit. Ia masih hidup.

Dipandanginya wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Gadis itu... Mencintainya. Iya! Kalimat itu yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum sebagian tubuhnya mendarat di matras dan sebagian yang lain beradu dengan bumi.

Dan gadis itu pula yang menahannya... Menahannya agar tidak terjun dari atap gedung... Menahannya untuk menyambut kematian... Karena gadis itu mencintainya...

"Haruno Sakura..." suara Sasuke lebih terdengar sebagai rintihan saat menyebut nama itu.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan kepada Sakura. Sesuatu yang membutuhkan kepastian. Tapi lidahnya kelu... Seolah dibekukan oleh keraguannya sendiri.

"Sakura..." panggilnya lirih. Ia memacu otaknya untuk bisa menyusun kalimat yang akan diucapkan dan berusaha menyingkirkan sesuatu yang aneh yang membuat lidahnya terasa mati untuk mengecap kata.

"Kau-" kata-kata Sasuke terputus saat derit pintu memaksanya berpaling untuk menyaksikan kehadiran seseorang, Itachi.

"Sasuke..." sapanya cemas.

Sasuke membuang mukanya. Ia tak sudi melihat wajah Itachi. Bunuh diri tak kan pernah menjadi pilihan dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke bila Itachi tak menghancurkan impiannya untuk bisa memiliki Hinata.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan berusaha memastikan keadaan adiknya tersebut. Namun Sasuke tetap memalingkan wajahnya. Itachi mendengus kesal.

"Selamat sore, Itachi-kun..." sapa Sakura berusaha menengahi ketegangan Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Selamat sore, Sakura..." balas Itachi ramah. Hatinya bergetar saat melihat gadis bermata indah di hadapannya tersenyum.

Cepat-cepat Itachi menundukkan matanya. Tak ingin ingin terjerembab terlalu dalam ke lingkaran pesona gadis itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih membuang mukanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura saat ia tahu, Sasuke tak mungkin menjawab pertanyaan orang yang ia benci. "Benturan yang cukup keras menyebabkan darah Sasuke memasuki wilayah otaknya, tapi dokter telah berhasil menyedotnya. Scapula dorsal-nya patah. Dan beberapa tulang kakinya retak," jelas Sakura lancar.

Sasuke mendegut ludah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Itachi menghela nafas mengetahui hal ini. Ia tak habis pikir, adiknya benar-benar nekad bunuh diri. "Sasuke, maaf aku tidak bisa secepatnya menjengukmu saat pihak sekolah memberikan kabar ini. Kaasan dan tousan tidak akan kembali dari Cordoba sebelum urusan bisnis mereka selesai. Mereka memintaku untuk menjagamu. Tapi aku rasa, aku tak akan bisa menemanimu setiap waktu. Walaupun begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk bisa berada di sampingmu saat kau butuh," ujar Itachi. Seberapapun buruknya perlakuan Sasuke kepada dirinya, Sasuke tetaplah adiknya dan ia menyayangi Sasuke. Ia tak akan tega membiarkan Sasuke sendirian di rumah sakit meski Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menjenguknya saat ia sakit.

Sasuke mengacuhkan perkataan Itachi. Ia tetap bisu tanpa mau menatap wajah kakaknya.

"Aku akan menemani Sasuke di saat Itachi tak bisa menjenguknya," ujar Sakura semangat.

Itachi dan Sasuke sontak menatapnya. "Tentu saja kalau Sasuke tidak keberatan," tambahnya ragu.

DRRRTTTT...

Pintu kamar inap Sasuke terbuka. Dari balik pintu, seorang gadis dengan mata lavender yang basah karena air mata muncul dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah Hinata. Dan ia pun enggan mendengarkan apapun yang nanti akan Hinata katakan. Terlalu sakit... Bukan hanya raganya yang kini hancur, jauh sebelumnya, hatinya sudah lebur.

Hinata tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia ragu untuk melangkah menuju Sasuke. Sakura memandangnya tajam dan mengepalkan tangannya. Kuku-kuku panjangnya seakan bisa merobek kulit tangannya karena kepalan tangannya terlalu kuat. Jika saja ia mampu, ia ingin memukul wajah polos gadis itu dan mencakar pipinya... Bagi Sakura, kepolosan wajah Hinata hanya sebuah topeng untuk melindungi kebusukannya. Hinata adalah penyebab hancurnya hidup Sasuke dan ia baru menampakkan dirinya. Sungguh keterlaluan. Itachi melirik kepada Sasuke yang semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang menopang kepalanya.

'Kami-sama, mengapa Hinata datang di saat aku bersama Sasuke? Sasuke sedang sakit dan aku tak ingin ia makin sakit karena ini...' Itachi membatin resah.

"Sasuke..." akhirnya Hinata membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingin istirahat. Aku... Ingin sendirian," kata Sasuke tanpa memandang wajah Hinata. Dia tidak ingin luka di hatinya melebar hanya dengan melihat wajah seseorang yang tak bisa ia miliki.

Hinata ternganga mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pedih. Orang yang mencintainya itu benar-benar terluka hingga tak sudi lagi bertemu dengannya. Ia merasa terhina, tapi mungkin itu adalah harga yang pantas dibayarnya karena menghancurkan harga diri seorang Uchiha. "Sasuke, aku-"

"Dia butuh ketenangan. Biarkan dia istirahat. Sebaiknya kita semua pergi," sela Sakura terdengar sebagai sebuah perintah.

Hinata hendak menolak saat tiba-tiba Itachi mengamini ucapan Sakura. "Sakura benar. Sasuke, semoga kau cepat sembuh," ia melangkah dan mendorong pelan bahu Hinata yang tak kuasa memberontak.

Air matanya kembali jatuh. Ia ingin tahu keadaan Sasuke. Ia menyesal atas semua yang terjadi. Tapi, ia tak mungkin memaksa Sasuke menemui dirinya.

Sakura hendak menyusul Itachi dan Hinata yang telah menghilang di balik pintu, tapi Sasuke menahannya. "Sakura..." panggilnya pelan.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah dilakukan Sakura, apapun itu. Tapi egonya menghalangi dia untuk melakukan itu. Dia tidak terbiasa mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf. Dia tidak akan melakukannya...

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketika tak ada satupun kalimat yang muncul dari bibir pucat Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingat sesuatu," Sasuke bersikap skeptis untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku ingin istirahat," akhirnya kalimat itu yang muncul dari bibirnya. Bukan kalimat yang sejak tadi menggantung di benaknya, pengakuan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Keadaan fisikmu akan membaik. Dan ku pastikan luka di hatimu akan segera sembuh," Sakura segera berlalu dari ruangan itu. Tak ingin melihat reaksi Sasuke atas ucapannya.

Seulas senyum tipis tergores di wajah Sasuke. Senyum yang maknanya tak terjemahkan. Tapi Sasuke tahu alasan ia tersenyum. Alasan yang mungkin akan bisa membuatnya kembali mengingat bagaimana cara tersenyum setelah sekian lama kesedihan membuatnya terlupa pada hal-hal kecil yang dapat mendamaikan jiwanya.

oOo

"Hinata!" Sakura menarik bahu Hinata yang tengah duduk di bangku tunggu rumah sakit. Diseretnya tubuh Hinata menuju sebuah koridor yang sepi.

PLLAAAKKK!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Hinata dan meninggalkan warna merah di sana. Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Tangannya memegangi bekas tamparan Sakura, meredam rasa sakit di pipinya.

"Untuk Sasuke," nafas Sakura memburu. Ia lepas kendali dan tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang membuat Sasuke seperti sekarang ini, kan? Kau paham benar kan siapa yang membuat Sasuke hampir sekarat? Kau!" Sasuke mendorong bahu Hinata hingga membentur dinding.

"Dia hampir mati karenamu! Dan kau baru menampakkan dirimu... Pengorbanan Sasuke sia-sia untuk wanita sepertimu. Kau tak layak mendapatkan itu!" seru Sakura kesal.

Hinata terisak. Ucapan Sakura menyayat hatinya. Namun, Sakura memang benar, dia-lah yang telah menyebabkan hidup Sasuke berantakan seperti sekarang. Dia yang membuat Sasuke nekad bunuh diri. Bagaimana bila Sasuke benar-benar mati? Hinata-lah yang perlahan merenggut dan membunuh hidup Sasuke. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan hatinya? Hatinya tak mungkin dipaksakan untuk mencintai Sasuke.

"Berhenti bersikap sok suci seperti itu!" bentak Sakura yang jijik melihat air mata Hinata. "Berhenti menutupi kebusukanmu dengan air mata, Hyuuga Hinata!"

PLAAAKKK!

Satu tamparan lagi jatuh di pipi Hinata. Kali ini Sakura sudah dikendalikan emosi dan bersikap impulsif. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju Hinata dan memandangnya penuh kebencian. "Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke, kau orang pertama yang membuatku nekad membunuh!" Didorongnya tubuh lemah Hinata hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

Hinata menyeka air matanya dan berusaha bangkit. Sementara Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Ia marah. Benar-benar marah kepada Hinata. Dia tak bisa melihat Sasuke terluka karena Hinata. Tak akan bisa.

Perlahan Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sakura tanpa ingin menoleh lagi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang merasuki otaknya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia telah membuat suatu keputusan.

"Sakura..." ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

"Hn?" tanya Sakura acuh.

"Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bersikap sok suci," ia berbalik dan menghampiri Sakura dengan cepat.

PLLAAAKKK!

Bola mata Sakura membulat sempurna. Pipinya panas dan pedih. Ini adalah tamparan kedua setelah sebelumnya Sasuke menamparnya di atap sekolah. Hanya saja tenaga Hinata tak sekuat Sasuke sehingga tak membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Untuk cintaku kepada Itachi!" Hinata mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura. "Kau tahu, gadis pink? Kau tak boleh mengambil sesuatu yang bukan hakmu..." bisiknya jelas.

Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan tamparan Hinata tak mengerti maksud kalimat tersebut. Hinata segera meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tercenung dengan tindakannya.

Bendungan air mata Sakura kembali bobol. Ia menangis... Bukan untuk rasa sakit karena tamparan Hinata... Tapi untuk semua tindakan bodohnya hari ini. Bodoh dalam mengekang emosi yang tak seharunya membuat dia meledak-ledak seperti tadi. Sasuke-pun mungkin tak kan pernah rela ia melukai Hinata. Apakah dengan cara melukai Hinata, luka di hati Sasuke akan terhapus begitu saja? Tidak! Itu salah. Bahkan mungkin semua itu hanya akan membuat luka di hati Sasuke semakin menganga.

Sakura merosot di dinding yang menyangga tubuhnya. Ditekuknya lututnya hingga mencium dada. Ia melakukan kesalahan. Cintanya yang begitu besar kepada Sasuke membuat hal yang salah dan benar saling tertukar. Ia terisak di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Dadanya sesak, begitu sakit.

Ia tak mungkin menyalahkan Hinata sepenuhnya. Hinata mungkin telah menghancurkan hidup orang yang ia cintai, tapi apakah ia juga harus menyalahkan Sasuke yang tak mungkin memberikannya cinta? Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Cairan bening itu meresap masuk pori-pori wajahnya yang memerah. Pedih...

Jari-jari yang begitu halus perlahan menyusut air mata yang membasahi pipi Sakura. Sakura mendongak dan mendapati sepasang onyx tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng. Dia tak mungkin memberi tahu Itachi apa yang terjadi antara ia, Sasuke, dan Hinata.

Itachi terus menyusut air mata Sakura hingga kering. "Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi membelai bekas tamparan Hinata di pipi Sakura. "Pipimu kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Itachi segera merengkuh tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah di bahuku. Jika kakimu lumpuh dalam menjalani kehidupan yang mencuram, aku akan memapahmu. Jika matamu membuta, tak lagi bisa menerima taburan cahaya, ku berikan korneaku agar kau tak kehilangan warna dunia... Jika kau merasakan kesedihan, ku berikan hatiku untuk menampung seluruh resahmu, dan ku tukar dengan senyumanku... Berbagilah denganku, Sakura. Kau tidak sendirian, ada aku di sini..."

Sakura tak menyahut. Dibiarkannya tubuhnya melunglai dalam pelukan Itachi. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu nyaman berada di dekat Itachi. Ia dapat menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang menyesak di dadanya dalam dekapan hangat Itachi. Ia menangis. Menangisi cintanya yang kosong tanpa balasan. Menangisi kesedihan Sasuke yang juga menyakiti hatinya. Ia menangisi segala yang telah terjadi hari ini. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bertahan dalam keadaan ini.

Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sakura. Hangat. Khayalan Sakura melaju dalam detak jantungnya yang bersahutan dengan detak jantung tak beraturan milik Itachi. Tapi khayalan itu bukan untuk Itachi yang kini tengah memeluknya. Sasuke... Sakura terhempas dalam fantasinya bersama Sasuke. Tangisnya mulai reda. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang menyesapi kulitnya dan menjalari syarafnya hingga tepercik damai di ruang hatinya. Ia semakin membenamkan tubuhnya. Memunguti setiap kenikmatan yang dapat ia sentuh dari pelukan lelaki di depannya yang baginya adalah Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum saat telinganya tak lagi mendengar isak tangis Sakura. Ia berpikir bahwa setidaknya ia berhasil menghapus kesedihan gadis itu, gadis yang ia cintai. Dibelainya rambut merah muda yang tergerai itu. Merasakan kelembutan yang memanja jari-jemarinya. Aroma cherry yang menyegarkan dari tubuh Sakura menyeruak masuk hidungnya dan mengalir lembut ke dalam paru-parunya. Melewati jantungnya yang dijejali desinfektan untuk mengukuhkan hidupnya yang semakin mengerucut.

'Kami-sama... Rasa ini begitu manis. Biarkan aku mencecapnya sampai habis waktuku di dunia ini. Tolong, berikan aku kesempatan untuk selalu bisa memeluknya seperti ini... Meluruhkan seluruh gundah yang membebani hatinya... Ku mohon... Aku ingin hidup untuk Sakura...'

"Sakura," bisik Itachi lembut.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Perlahan Itachi melepaskan pelukannya. Didapatinya kelopak mata Sakura terpejam, menyembunyikan dua manik zambrud yang selalu membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Sakura tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu tenang. Itachi tersenyum menyaksikan betapa manisnya gadis itu. Seperti peri kecil tanpa sayap yang kudus tiada noda dosa.

Ia menyandarkan kepala Sakura di bahunya. Memainkan helaian rambut merah mudanya yang wangi. Ada hasrat yang bergejolak dalam dadanya. Di pandanginya kembali wajah itu dengan penuh kasih. Hasrat itu menguat. Mendorong nalurinya untuk menyentuh lebih dalam peri kecil di dekapannya itu. Ia mengangkat dagu Sakura perlahan. Merasakan deru halus nafas Sakura di wajahnya. Menimbulkan getar-getar lembut di hatinya. Hasrat itu menghebat. Ia menyusuri bibir Sakura dengan jemarinya. Mengirimkan impuls ke otaknya yang berakhir dengan perintah untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam. Perlahan, Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Mengecupnya lembut. Menghisap kehangatan yang melumuri tiap sudut bibir itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menghafal tiap suar kenikmatan yang diberikan sentuhan bibir si peri kecil yang pasrah tanpa perlawanan. Ia memperdalam ciumannya. Menaiki rasa yang semakin membuatnya gila. Terpental dalam ruang penuh warna yang mengaitkan hatinya dengan rasa bahagia.

"Uchiha Itachi!"

Itachi tersentak mendengar seruan itu. Ia berhenti menyesap madu kenikmatan yang diraupnya dari bibir Sakura.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak mendapati seseorang di depannya yang menatapnya dengan kilat kebencian. Warna-warna bahagia yang tadi dirasakannya memudar. Dadanya nyeri melihat siapa yang kini ada di depannya.

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

Fiuh... Nah lho, tingkat kegajeannya makin meningkat!

Maksa bangged ya Sasuke masii hidup dengan luka-luka tak berarti di tubuhnya. Ya iyalah! Kalo dia mati, habis dong ceritanya! Saya juga masii punya hati nurani kok... *belum keliatan adj devilnya, tunggu adj*

Hoho... Adegan tampar-tamparannya gag bangged. Itu sih terinspirasi dari hobi my baka imouto *PLLAAKKK!* gag dink, becanda! Adegan ItaSaku-nya juga aneh. *hhooeeekkk-reader muntah*

Jujur, ne chapter gag bangged deh. T.T *nyemplung sumur*

Maaf mengecewakan. Saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak bisa mencipta fic yang sempurna *ngeles!*

Thanks bwd semua yang uda baca, review, fave, flame baik fic ini maupun yang lain... THANKS A LOT *maaf gag bisa nyebutin satu-satu-malas ngetik-PLAK*

Yasudahlah, silakan tinggalkan review. Yang baca, yang ngereview, yang ngeflame, saya doaian bisa menghasilkan keturunan berkualitas yang bisa nulis fic bermutu... Amien. *lagi baik*


End file.
